powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Always a Chance
|airdate = October 17, 1998 |writer = Judd Lynn |director = Koichi Sakamoto |previous = Zhane's Destiny |next = The Secret of the Locket Always a Chance is the twenty-fifth episode of Power Rangers: In Space. It features the return of Adam Park as the Black Ranger. Synopsis Astronema sends down the Lizwizard to attack the Rangers. During the fight, Lizwizard attacks Cassie, holding her in one spot. Carlos brings out his Lunar Lance to strike Lizwizard, but it trades places with Cassie at the last second. Carlos' attack strikes Cassie hard, seriously injuring her arm. After mocking Carlos, Lizwizard makes his escape. Later, Cassie is brought to the Megaship's infirmary, where she reassures Carlos that it's not his fault. But Carlos is being especially hard on himself for the accident, doubting his abilities as a Ranger. Adam Park, the second Mighty Morphin' Black Power Ranger and Green Zeo/Turbo Power Rangers, as well as Carlos' predecessor, returns to help Carlos regain his confidence through martial arts courses and workouts, including a workout where Adam teaches Carlos to fight by relying on his instincts instead of his vision. This was not a successful endeavor, however, as Carlos finally gave up his Astro Morpher and decided to quit being a Power Ranger. Without missing a beat, Lizwizard attacks once again, and Adam is left with a difficult choice. He brings out his old Power Morpher that contained his Mastodon Power Coin. Alpha 6 had already warned him not to use that morpher, because the connection to the Morphing Grid was lost, rendering his old Ranger powers unstable. Despite Carlos and Alpha screaming for him not to, Adam morphs into the Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger, and takes on the Lizwizard. The battle starts off in his favor until his powers start to fluctuate and disable him. Seeing Adam take the risk helps Carlos regain his confidence, and as the other Rangers show up, he is reunited with his Astro Morpher. The fight resumes, and Lizwizard tries the same trick again. This time, however, when he switches places, the now more confident Carlos is ready, instead jumping off his comrade's shoulders and attacking the Lizwizard. After Astronema fires the Satellasers and makes Lizwizard grow, Carlos joins the other Rangers in the Astro Megazord, which ultimately takes down Lizwizard with just one slice of its Saber. After the battle, Carlos and his teammates come down to see how Adam is doing after using his Power Morpher during that last battle. Carlos reiterated what Alpha said about morphing having the potential of destroying him, but Adam pointed out it was a chance he had to take, and with Carlos, the odds were on their side. Adam and Carlos then shake hands and hug, before the others hoist Carlos up on their shoulders. Cast *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros (Red Space Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Black Space Ranger) *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Blue Space Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Space Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Space Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Jack Banning as Professor Phenomenus *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin' Black Power Ranger) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Wendee Lee as Alpha 6 (voice) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Melody Perkins as Astronema *Walter Lang as Ecliptor (voice) *Ezra Weisz as Lizwizard (voice) Notes *First appearance of Adam since Turbo'''s "Passing the Torch". *First appearance of the Black Mighty Morphin' powers since ''Mighty Morphin'''s "Rangers in Reverse" and the first appearance of the original Mastodon dino Power Coin which along with Adam's Morpher is cracked and charred following the Morphing Grid overload by Rito Revolto in ''Mighty Morphin's "Ninja Quest". Adam would later return as the Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger in Operation Overdrive'''s "Once a Ranger". *This is the only time Adam and Andros appear together. Andros would later team up with Adam's old teammates Jason and Tommy in ''Wild Force'''s "Forever Red". *Throughout the episode, Adam is seen wearing both black and green clothing, signifying the Ranger colors he wore during his time as an active Power Ranger. *Adam's morphing sequence is a previously unused version of his [[Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2)|''Mighty Morphin' second season]] morphing sequence, where instead of just standing there shouting "Mastadon!", Adam actually does the hand gestures with his Power Morpher. *The song "Strike" from VR Troopers is used. *In Megaranger, it was the red ranger who injuried a child because of an illusion making him believe he was an enemy, rather thank black injuring pink due to the monster switching places with her. See Also (fight footage) (story) Category:In Space Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode